Beauty Guru & The Rage Gamer
by joeymoey
Summary: Youtuber AU and Human AU. Original idea from Tumblr. Youtube is a great place for both creating and watching videos. At the convention, VidCon, two very popular Youtubers meet and it was automatically the start of something new. Extended Oneshot. Rated T for language.


**A/N: I saw this AU on tumblr and I** ** _needed_** **to write this. It's too fun to think about, so I MUST WRITE.  
Ethnicities are based off a blog called askthefamilyoflove! Check them out!  
Yeah, it's long... sorry about that. It got outta hand.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

Youtube is a website to watch videos.

Videos that range in different varieties of genres that any could watch at any time of the day. It could be gaming, beauty, ranting, vlogging, reacting, _anything_. It's for anyone and everyone who would love the entertainment and passing the time.

After some time, Youtube developed a partnership type deal, where making and entertaining people with videos could be a paid job. A "Youtuber" could be someone who does have it as a job, but also have a lot of subscribers to go with it.

Ruby Harris is a Half Black-Half Hispanic gamer on Youtube you could say is a Youtuber. She goes under the name, EternalFlameGaming. She started her channel by playing games like _Unfair Mario_ and _Happy Wheels._ She, at the moment, closing in on seven million subscribers and the numbers only continue to grow. Her gaming channel has a wide variety of different games, but mostly, her subscribers are a bunch of little shits and keep recommending rage-inducing games to see her get pissed the fuck off. She has played her good-story games, like _To the Moon_ , which she was able to finish and have a full playlist of, to games that are made to scare her shitless like _Amnesia_ and shorter horrors like _Emily wants to Play_. She plays them when everyone is asking, which is ALL THE TIME. Games like _Goat Simulator_ and _I Am Bread_ take the cake, angering her to the point she screams and leaves her computer. The playlist with the most videos are her Q &A's and opening mail from fans, which are the most fun to do.

She currently has no collab videos.

At the moment, it was nighttime, as she lived in California, and filming a livestream. Her livestreams are usually her playing a game, like her series _Undertale_ , but she decided she wanted to just talk and answer some questions.

"Hey you guys, it's late as fuck here in Cali, but I'm staying up to answer some of your questions." Ruby starts her stream. Her voice was interesting. There is no other voice like it. It was so loud and you had to turn down your volume every single time you watch her videos. It brought you in, however. That's the type of humor she has. She was wearing a red hoodie and black sweatpants. Her usual attire in her videos were shirts that showed her arms out quite well. About 1 million people came to watch her.

"Where am I from?" Ruby reads one message, "I'm originally from Puerto Rico and then I moved here when I was ten."

"Will I be going to VidCon? Yes, I'll be going this year! I hope to see you all there! That would be fucking amazing. Guys, I'm having a panel there, so make sure you go there too!"

"What's my favorite food? Oh shit, I dunno. I like everything."

"When will the stream end? No idea, I can't sleep."

"Do I live with anyone? Nah."

"Do I have a Youtuber crush?! Y'all tripping with these type of questions."

The chat went insane. Everyone was suspicious and trying to figure out who the crush is. Everyone was randomly spewing out different Youtuber names.

"Guys, who doesn't have a crush on icywhatudid?! Literally everyone does."

The chat wouldn't slow down. It was going to be a long night for Ruby.

* * *

icywhatudid, aka Sapphire Johnson, is another Youtuber who is a beauty guru and outfit reviews. She's about a million subscribers over Ruby, at eight million, who is said to be one of the most beautiful girls on Youtube _ever_. She started her channel with makeup reviews and talking about the quality. She's super creative and has about a thousand makeup DIYs and Favorites on her channel. Her videos have only been her using her face as a blank canvas and turned herself into something _completely incredible._ She wants herself to be such a great influence, being half Somali-Half Egyptian, to girls who felt their dark skin wasn't beautiful. She catches people's eyes for many reasons: her electric blue hair, her glowing skin, her bright and beautiful makeup that any mother would love, her amazing put-together outfits, and how even when she has a blind right eye, she's still considered beautiful.

She's an interesting one, since she is shown in her outfit-pick videos that she covers her eyes with her bangs. Occasionally, she puts out a song cover video, and that's when her channel gets interesting. Not only does she have a creative mind, but she also has a soft, yet powerful voice. A lot of her playlists range in the 100 to 200 videos, which are all interesting and you can't just watch only one.

Just like Ruby, she has her Q&A's here and there. She hasn't done a mailtime.

At the moment, it is later than California time, living in Florida, and doing her own livestream. She was on the same website as Ruby, on YouNow, and has about a million and a half watching.

"I see what you mean, clothes really shouldn't be _that_ expensive." Sapphire was talking about a message she got in the chat. She was wearing a large gray sweatshirt with red-and-black plaid pajama pants.

The chat was on the right side of the screen. On the left, are other channels that are streaming. Ruby's was one of them.

"VidCon? I'm going this time! I finally have enough money to go, so I hope to see you all." Sapphire puts her hands up and makes a heart shape.

Her voice was hard to describe, it was smooth and calm and you'd want to listen to it forever. It lacked emotion, but it literally makes you melt. It's monotone, but it was sexy as fuck.

"I'll be going with Pearlhart and Gamerthyst." Sapphire continues. Those two women she just mentioned are Youtubers she made friends with. She has collabed with both of them, Pearl was a makeup challenge, where they had to do each other's makeup blindfolded and then a video where the two went to a pole-dancing class and learn to do so. Amethyst is a gamer, like Ruby, except the collab had nothing to do with gaming. The two did the Tin-Can Challenge, where they had bought eight cans, four each, took the labels off, and put numbers on them. You pick a number and then you have to take at least one bite of the contents inside. That was a mess.

Pearl and Amethyst are a Youtube couple, thus collab with each other often.

"Yes, I love ordering online. I hate going outside, you guys. Unless it's seeing you guys, of course."

She smiles, making the chat go _wild_.

She sighs, "I see Ruby streaming too. I'm just going to say it, but she's so fine. She's cute!"

* * *

The two have not met yet. However, they are not subscribed to each other, they do occasionally watch each other's videos.

Ruby's a big fan of her, well, everything. This beautiful girl who also has a nice voice and humor (as seen in pole-dancing lessons), and a voice as smooth as butter. And with such an _amazing_ figure, hips for _days, bitch._ She does like the rare song covers, listening to every single one of them. She personally likes _all_ her "The Weeknd" covers, as she curses in them. Nothing's better than listening to a sexy voice curse. She mostly watches her Q&A's, seeing her already prettied up and just talking is just so _ugh_. She can tell that Sapphire has such a polite demeanor, but can be a comedian at times, if she wanted to. she only ever wonders if she was gay and would maybe take interest? She didn't want to assume anything because of her looks, but it's every gay girl's nightmare if they end up falling for a straight girl.

She swoons the fuck over her. But feels she's way too pretty to be with some raging gamer like her.

Sapphire usually watches her more serious gameplays like _The Static Speaks My Name_ and _Presentable Liberty_. Both games are indie, the first being short and about suicide and the second takes about an hour (as the video says), about being stuck in jail as an apocalypse happens outside. Because at the very end or during the videos, she actually becomes super serious and talks about how she wants to be there for people and let them know everything will be okay. She loves someone who is so loud can tone it down. She does watch Ruby's other videos when she's feeling down. Her loud, impulsive, and fiery personality was such an interesting trait, which Sapphire loves. It makes Sapphire get out of her comfort zone and loosen up a little.

She swoons over Ruby's face, in general. She tries to look at the game, but she's so expressive and her face is always so exaggerated. However, she feels that Ruby might find her too boring and would like someone who was as fun as she is.

VidCon will be held in California, so Ruby didn't have to go out far. Sapphire has to take a plane, along with Pearl and Amethyst, about a day earlier so they could settle down. The panel Ruby will be doing is with other female gamers, whom Ruby has met in previous VidCons, but no collaboration on their channels. The Con itself is set around summer, in June, so everyone can meet everyone. It is expensive and everything, but its worth it all to meet those you are a fan of. Giving fanart, hugging them, talking to them, anything to connect and interact with their fans directly.

* * *

About a week and a half before she has to go to VidCon, Ruby was filming a bunch of videos to upload throughout the three days she has to be at the convention. It was the day after her livestream.

"Wassup fuckers and WELCOME! To _The Escapists_!" She starts with her intro. Her computer showed a blue screen, with 8-bit prison and guard characters, with "The Escapists" written in white. She's wearing red headphones on her head, and her microphone was hidden from her shot. She had two giant desktop screens in front of her.

She was literally wearing red-and-black plaid boxers with a dark gray shirt, but nobody will ever know that.

Her room was completely separate, like an office, just for recording videos and other things. She has soundproof foam on walls she's closest to and colored curtains as her background in her facecam. There was chords and lights everywhere, lots of equipment she has to set up.

"By the time you're watching this, I will be at VidCon. I will do the usual, upload two-to-three a day, so don't you guys worry! ANYWAY! This game is about, obviously, escaping prisons. I haven't watched anyone else play this, except maybe Gamerthyst, but she's really bad at this."

She goes on to play the tutorial and naming all the characters different names like "FuckBoy" and "Moo McGee." She didn't know what to exactly do, because the tutorial was super easy, of course, but there's other things she has to do.

She reads the note from the warden, it pops up at the beginning when you start a new prison, "Dear FlameBaby! Welcome to Center Perks! The most comfortable low security prison in the country. On behalf of all the staff here we wish you a happy and relaxing visit! God fuck, it's like they want me to leave."

"So, I'm sleeping in my cell," Ruby observed, after reading it all, "This feels oddly familiar and I don't know why. There's others too, my cell neighbor is FuckBoy!"

She started to laugh to her own joke.

"Oh shit, that shouldn't be funny! I have a fucking desk, it's like they want me to hide shit from them!"

"Toilet paper, soap, a comb, toothpaste, talcum powder. Living the fucking dream!"

"Rollcall, the fuck?!"

"The following darlings have won a cell search- CELL SEARCH?! Damn..."

"You know, this is a lot scarier. They are way too nice."

"What the fuck are they eating for breakfast, chicken legs?! Actually, that sounds good."

"Laundry job, fucking great! YOU CAN GET GUARD OUTFITS! Shit, there's contraband detectors."

"Exercise period?! Sign me the fuck up!"

"Shower block... No."

"I would rather use the computer than read fucking books to get smarter!"

After about an hour of playing, she decided to end the episode, "I think this is a good place to stop, after I got my ass handed to me. Thank you so much for watching, like and subscribe for new content EVERYDAY! Until next time, LATERS!"

Then she stopped recording. She grabbed her water bottle that was right next to her keyboard. She starts to edit her video, so she can start recording the next one as soon as possible.

And Sapphire, She was planning on doing Q&A's, getting the questions from Twitter and Tumblr, and some surprise singing covers.

She wore a dark red sleeveless mockneck, but the lower half of her was just her plaid pajama pants from the last night. Her hair was recently dyed again, the same blue, but only to fix her roots. She straightened her hair, putting it up in a ponytail and red lipstick to match the shirt. Her bangs are cut straight across long enough to cover both her eyes.

She fixed a lot of lights and put her camera on focus and made sure she looked HD.

She starts to record:

"Hello my snowballs, and this is my first of many videos I will be uploading, since I will be at VidCon! Yaaaaaaaay! I will be vlogging on my second channel, down in the description below, but today, is just a Q&A."

"I asked all of you on my Twitter and my Tumblr to give me some questions." She looks down at her phone which is an iPhone 6 Plus, with a Stitch, from Lola&Stitch cover, and looking at her Twitter first.

"So Victoria, covergirl29, asks, "Will you ever have your own line of makeup or clothing line?" Um, working on it, for sure. It's super fun to create outfits and I really don't want it to be expensive, as much as someone out there will want me to, and it's also fun to do makeup, which is also expensive for literally no reason. So the answer is I'm working on it."

"Trisha, queenbae_7, asks, "How old are you? It's not rude I swear." I'm 21. 21. And I'm _not_ saying that meme."

"Sarah, Jaxtapose, asks, "How would you describe this?'"

Below it was a picture of Ruby's rage face.

"It's perfect." Sapphire answers deadpan, looking straight into the camera.

"Alicia, JinxThisCat, asks "What were you like when you were younger?" I was one of those kids that snuck into my parents' bathroom and use all my mom's makeup. And into their closet, and wear all her clothes. That's probably the reason why I'm doing this today."

She answered a few more, none too interesting, and moved on to Tumblr.

"bara-waifu asks, what is the most important meal of the day? I think the most important meal is that midnight snack you eat when you're on Tumblr all night."

"What is the meaning of life? Lesbians."

"Do you even lift? No, I don't."

"Netflix and chill? Eh, no thanks."

"How tall are you? I'm only 5 foot... 3, I think."

"How do you avoid getting abducted by aliens? You have to get a lot of tin foil. Here, I have an example."

She proceeds to go to her kitchen and get her unopened box of tin foil and wrap it around her head.

"You see, this protects you from all their weird alien abductions and experiments and then-

After that, she just bursts into laughing uncontrollably. Because she finally realized that she was wrapping tin foil around her head.

She then finishes recording, finishing with:

"Okay, guys, I'm done. With myself and everything that happened that caused me to put foil on my head. So subscribe because I upload everyday, again I'll be at VidCon. Look up at the stars tonight and I'll see you tomorrow."

She turns her camera off, yawns, and then gets ready to edit her video.

* * *

The two, although don't know each other, are doing basically the same things and getting ready for VidCon in a week.

As for Ruby, she has been talking to Amethyst and planning for VidCon. She gets a Skype call from her.

She answers, "Wassup?"

"Ayy! Let's talk about VidCon! I have a good idea!" Amethyst was wearing a purple flannel, which means she was recording too. Amethyst does gaming as well, but she does a lot of challenges and pranks on her girlfriend. She's at about five million subs.

"Sure, when will you get here?"

"We got an early ticket, so we're getting on a plane that flies overnight. We are totally going around and asking other Youtubers questions. Like, weird fucking questions! Sex questions!"

"I'm down!" Ruby agrees, "That'll be fun."

"We need to meet at a hotel room, dude! I'm going to start filming in there and then we'll start travelling around."

"Good idea, the panel is the day after, anyway."

"Our panel is like in the afternoon, we'll be fine!"

"So, I'll see you in a week! Don't forget about our plan!"

"I won't, bruh! I'll be there, for sure."

As for Sapphire, she was talking to Pearl and when they'll get there.

"I'll get there at what?"

"Pearl, it's like an overnight trip. I'll drive to the airport and then we can go together. It's my first year there, so we _have_ to go."

"I'll be there," Pearl assures. Pearl is an Indian Youtuber, the same of Amethyst at five million subs, who does dance covers with her friend Garnet, who is a British Youtuber that lives in the states, who does dancing and singing covers of her own. Pearl does her own challenge and vlogging of her own, doing things like trying strange "As Seen On TV" items and doing weird shit with Amethyst. She was wearing pajamas, since she said she'll be doing her videos at the convention.

"I'm so excited, aren't you?" Sapphire asks.

"Absolutely! It'll be so great to finally have you with us to meet everyone!"

"I can't wait." Sapphire sighs, "But, I need record more videos right now. I'll see you next week, okay?"

* * *

After recording many videos and edited them all, it already the next week.

Ruby woke up rather early. She had to take a shower and freshen up for both the video taking and the panel.

She wore a red tank top, that showed both sides of her torso, revealing skin and her black sports bra. It's hot outside, so she wore black shorts and red converses. And then wore a red snapback, it was found during a mailtime and one of her fans bought her a hat that has a fire emoji on it.

She had to have her pass, wear it around her neck, bring extra clothes for an extra two days, and of course her hard drive and laptop to upload everything. She was honestly nervous, she was wondering if basically no one will show up, but she kept her hopes up. Everyone should get there early so everyone can meet everyone.

Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst were there a day early. In Anaheim, California, sleeping in a shared hotel. Sapphire slept alone, her side was rather neat and closer to the air conditioner and window, for a cold blast of air coming from it. She was exhausted from driving far to the airport, but all three rounded their money and were able to ride first class, but it still wasn't satisfying to sleep on it.

She packed so much things, color-coordinated, and matching makeup. She gets up first, looking over at Pearl and Amethyst, who were still out-cold, and she gets up to find all her clothes and anything to freshen up and smell like vanilla.

Her outfit is a skintight white tank top, showing lots of cleavage, and white high-waisted shorts. Her outfit fit to her body so well, showing off her pear-shaped figure, as she feels she looks like. But comments in all her videos say she's an hourglass.

She made sure she even shaved her legs so she look good in those shorts. After, she struggles to put on her shorts, but she was satisfied with everything she did. Straightening her blue hair until it's a smooth to touch and tangle-free. She thought she was going to put some makeup on, but she feels great like this. Maybe tomorrow she will.

She gets out the bathroom, after brushing her teeth, and sees that Amethyst and Pearl are up and looking for things to wear as well.

"Yo Sapph, Ruby is going to be here soon. I just checked my phone, she on her way."

Sapphire didn't know that she was coming so soon. It's a convention and everything, but she wasn't aware of this information that she'll be directly in the room.

"And I know what you said in your stream." Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows, "So, there's a lot of people out there already, you should go there first."

Sapphire knew it was a safe bet, if anything, she knew it was something she _has_ to do.

"Let me put on my shoes and I'll be on my way. Maybe I'll meet a few of my faves." Sapphire grabs her black converses and puts them on. "I'll see you guys later."

Their hotel, where every other Youtuber is staying in, is walking distance from the Anaheim Convention Center. She was walking in the hallway, she heard people talking.

"Hey Youtube, we're in Cali right now, and it's VidCon!" The voice was so energetic and excited. It was _too_ early.

It was Rose, quartzonquartz, vlogging and with a tall dark skinned woman. Her camera in her hand angled at herself and the other woman. Rose was known as the tall Hawaiian woman that vlogs everyday of her life, with her husband and child. She is older than everyone else, since her kid is turning 14 soon. She has such bright pink hair and such a great representation to girls everywhere who feels their weight is what makes them ugly. She's there to let girls know that it's all surface. They're beautiful on the inside. She's popular with a whopping nine million subscribers.

"It's really early right now, I'm with Garnet right now, or gauntletHD, and there's so many people outside. Did you see?"

Rose turns around and sees Sapphire down the hall, "Oh my god! Sapphire! Guys, it's icywhatudid, come here!"

Sapphire runs over, her boobs bouncing around, since her tight shirt on top of her push-up bra.

"Let's go together, oh my god! I love all your videos." Rose starts to shower her with compliments.

"I love yours too." Sapphire tried to match her personality, but it was slightly impossible. "Pearl and Amethyst is gonna come later."

"Yessssss. Let's meet everyone, they're waiting!"

* * *

Ruby arrives at the hotel first. First, she has to get her single person room, and then go to Amethyst's, which isn't actually too far.

She goes inside, gets her reserved room, and goes to it.

Her room was about a few rooms away from Amethyst's. Her room was only a white full bed, a TV that is hidden in some wardrobe looking thing, and a small bathroom. After putting her bag and luggage down, she leaves, her keycard in her front pocket, and goes to room 146.

By now, Sapphire, Rose, and Garnet are in the lobby.

She knocks on the door. She can hear feet and muffled words, but the door opens, revealing Amethyst wearing a black-and-white plaid shirt.

"Hey dude, ready to record this shit?!" Amethyst was quite enthusiastic at seven AM.

"Yeah, how are we doing this, though?" Ruby walks into the room.

"Pearl's letting me use her big ass HD camera, it makes it look like a movie."

"Nice. We're just going to do the intro and then start walking around everywhere." Amethyst explains all the simple detail. "We'll sit on our bed, though. The nicer one is Sapph's."

"She left already?"

"We told her to leave. She has a lot of fans to meet and talk to. Plus, she probably already knows you're here."

"Why don't you tell her anything?" Ruby asks as she sits on the messy bed. In front of it, there was the "big ass camera" she was talking about.

"She just like... knows things, man. It's weird and kind of creepy, but I like it." Amethyst sits next to her. "Pearl! We're ready to record! Let's do this shit!"

Ruby turns her hat around, wearing it backwards.

"Oh yeah, we have these microphones, the ones you have to hold, so when we talk to people, they can be heard clearly," Amethyst stands up and gets the microphones, "Wireless and everything."

She has two of them, giving one to Ruby. Amethyst turns hers on first, tapping it.

Pearl comes out of the bathroom, wearing a teal sleeveless top with salmon-colored short shorts. Her hair matched her shorts, but everyone like the shaved sides.

She goes behind the camera, putting on black headphones that was resting on the floor at first. She covers one ear.

"Try it." Pearl looks at Amethyst.

"Torta." Amethyst tests.

"It works. Ruby, you try."

Ruby turns hers on and then says, "Fuck."

"Okay, they work. It is fully charged and if they go out somehow, the camera can pick it up. So, let's start recording this intro." Pearl smiles at them both.

Amethyst clears her throat.

"3... 2... 1..."

THe red light on the camera turns on.

"Heyo errybody! You probably wondering, why is Ruby and Ame sitting on a messy hotel bed?! Well, obviously... We be fuckin."

Then Amethyst just jumps into Ruby's lap and making some slurping and kissy noises.

"Ew, get off!"

Amethyst was laughing, but she gets out and then uses the mic again.

"Anyway, I'm here with the Eternal Flame herself! At! VIDCOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

She continues, "You basically just got here!"

"I did, and it's too EARLY TO BE DOING ALL THIS SHIT!"

"Well! We're here today, we're going to ask all these sex questions to all these people we have never met before!"

"But we know their name!"

"And THAT'S _ALL_ you need to know! Leggo!"

Then, the two jump out of the shot.

Pearl turns off the camera, "Was that good, you two? Or should we do another intro?"

"We can try another one!" Amethyst says. The two sit on the bed again.

* * *

After five or more intros, they believed they found a good intro. Or edit them all together into a blooper reel.

Pearl stops the recording. "Let's go you two. I'll treat you like news reporters in a rainforest."

"Let's do it! Bigger! Better!" Amethyst leaves jumping around and cheering loudly.

In the hall, there was one on their way, WaterWitchCrafter. Lapis Lazuli is a Filipinx who does a bunch of cool ballet with water and with water fountains. The "Crafter" part comes from a weird love for _Minecraft_ and playing it with mods in a massive playlist. They has tan skin, since a lot of their dancing videos are set on a beach, where they say they live.

"Lapis, wait!" Amethyst ran over.

"Oh, hey, you two! Can't wait for that panel tomorrow." Lapis said.

"We're filming a video and we're just going around and asking Youtubers a bunch of questions. Wanna participate?" Ruby was able to come over quickly to say that.

"Hell yeah!" They said in glee.

"But be ready! We're asking the nitty-gritty!"

The red light was already on, so Pearl really was following them around like it's live. She had to have a good angle and negative space, so it doesn't look so unprofessional.

"We're here with," Amethyst then points at Lapis.

"Lapis," They said with a pleasant smile.

"And we're here on an adventure to ask everyone questions and I'm so happy we found you."

Ruby knew what to ask them first.

"So, Ruby, gotta question for them?"

"Do you use a shower head when you masturbate?"

"You didn't tell me it was these kind of questions!" They hit both their arms.

Ruby and Amethyst burst into explosive laughter.

"What is it, Lapis?!"

"Ugh, no!" Lapis wasn't disgusted, just surprised. They were laughing along, so they were fine with it.

"I only use water for dancing!" Lapis exclaims.

"Clean yet dirty at the same time," Amethyst said in-between laughter.

All three were basically on the floor, Pearl has to keep her cool, and the questionnaire thing was already a rollercoaster.

* * *

They asked every person four-to-six questions of just absolute nastiness.

With Lapis, just a bunch of water-related questions, which they denied doing anything else with it except dancing.

Next, they found peripietech, or Peridot Gates. She was outside of the Convention Center, talking to fans. She's an Irish-Muslim gamer, but plays more serious games and has a really cool robot arm. She's a lot shorter than expected, but she's filled with confusion. She does a lot with and things to do with robots. She calls her subscribers clods, like how Ruby says "fuckers" and Sapphire says "snowballs." She occasionally reacts to videos and TV shows, always seen drinking tea and looking unamused as fuck. She recently reached one million subscribers. What a milestone!

"So, we're here with," Amethyst points the mic at her.

"Peridot." She says. She seems like she's trying to act nice and polite, but she has resting bitch face.

"Okay so are you ready for _any_ question we'll throw at you?" Ruby challenges.

"Bring it, you clods!"

"Oh shit," Ruby backed away, "Chill, dude."

The questions had to do with "otherkins" and fetishes, which she replies with calling them clods. Over and over.

Now they were actually in the VidCon, surrounded by people and many other Youtubers roaming around. They found iJas, Jasper Scott, who were talking and taking pictures with everyone. She has about two million subscribers, having to do with pranks and body building techniques. This half Samoan-half Filipino woman was a nearly six-foot-tall and more muscular than Ruby was. She was appealing for two things: her muscles and her vitiligo.

They were angled at a point that the fans are in the background for the video.

"Wazzup Jasper!" Amethyst greeted loudly.

"Oh hey!" Jasper turns to the shorter woman.

"Okay, Jas," Amethyst starts, "We have been going around and asking Youtubers questions. Are you down?"

"Fuck yeah!" Jasper cheers.

Her questions were about rocks and if she would fuck more than one person at once. Or if she was down to fuck later, jokingly. She's actually the half-sibling of Lapis, but she didn't like talking about it. They probably hate each other.

* * *

They asked other Youtubers too, glad that everyone is so comfortable with these questions.

After an hour, they started asking questions to fans too. But, only "normal questions."

Eventually, they found Rose and Garnet off walking and talking to other Youtubers. She's still vlogging, of course.

"Yo Queen Rose!" Amethyst calls out. Rose looks and her face changed to excitement quickly.

She rushes over, camera facing towards Amethyst and Ruby.

"Hey you guys! I was looking all over for you!" She says cheerfully.

"Ayyyy! We're making a video right now! Want to be in it?!" Amethyst was more energetic.

Ruby saw in the distance that Sapphire was taking pictures and making videos with her fans. She is now wearing a flower crown made of red roses and holding papers and stuffed animals. She clears her throat.

Rose puts her camera away. Garnet has came over, after standing with everyone else for so long.

"You can be in it too! Come on, G-Squad!" Amethyst beckons her over. She didn't talk a lot, since she mostly dances for videos, but she smiles and goes along with it.

"We're here with one and only Giant Woman and G-Squad! Very lovely ladies, don't you think, Rubes?"

"Oh yeah, for sure!" Ruby replied. She hasn't felt like making any comments.

"Okay, so, you gotta question?" Amethyst said with a shit-eating grin.

The questions consisted of different sex positions and what's the craziest shit they have _ever_ done. They were surprisingly detailed, but it makes the video a hella lot more interesting.

"YoOHOO! Sapph!" Amethyst sang. Sapphire was talking to some excited people, but she turned.

Sapphire reacted, "O-oh, I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you!"

She waves bye to her fans and then she goes to Amethyst and Ruby. She acted the same as usual; her cold and distant self.

"Our grand finale!" Amethyst proclaims, "The Ice Queen, Sapphire!"

She was taking quick looks at Ruby, who, now upon closer inspection, is like... ten times hotter. Both physically and literally. Sapphire can feel her body heat against her arm.

"Soooooo," Amethyst puts her arm around Sapphire's shoulders, "We're here today asking everyone fucking _sinful_ questions. Now we're here. Ruby has been asking most of the questions, so I'LL start this time."

Ruby passes the mic to Sapphire, "I can hold your stuff."

"Oh, uh, thank you," Sapphire gives the fanart and stuffed animals to her. She holds the mic.

"SO! Sapphire! Are you _into anyone_?" Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows.

It was by far the most innocent question out there.

"Or have you ever been into anyone? Like literally?" Amethyst starts bumping her fists together.

Sapphire shook her head, "No, I don't think anyone has ever been into me. I only hope."

Ruby was highly invested in Sapphire's outfit.

"Did you know that we have a panel?" Amethyst asks yet another perfectly fine answer.

"We?"

"Yeah, like, me and Ruby. And Peridot and Lapis, you know!"

Sapphire's heart jump at Ruby's name, "Of course!"

"Are you into sex toys, Sapph?" Amethyst is back to her old self.

"No?"

"Hear that? THAT WAS A YES!"

"It's a no."

"YESSSSSSSS!"

* * *

Then, once she was done with those, they sort of just hung out with everyone. Signing things, hugging each other, taking pictures, getting gifts, making them do weird ass shit. Ruby's fans are all almost as loud as she is, but she out yells them. Some of them were actually crying when they met them, which makes people like Sapphire feel terrible.

Pretty much everyone is exhausted and the security didn't want them to stay any longer, so everyone only had about a minute or two to hug or say something. That was the worst part, but there's always tomorrow.

The next day, Ruby woke up, still tired, but today was her panel.

She spent a whole hour or two to upload videos and wait for them to work. She didn't get a lot of rest.

She gets up, grabbing clothes, just said fuck it, and grabbed a red-and-black flannel. It wasn't a button-up, it's a literal t-shirt that is just plaid. She grabs black cargo shorts and it was all good.

After another hour, it was for sure that everyone else was up and awake too.

She leaves her room, her hair messily tied back with a red hairtie, and left to the three girls' room again.

Again, Sapphire has already left, this time with Pearl and Rose, and it was only Amethyst in the room.

There was a knock on her door, as she was putting on her shoes. She kicks her shoes off, now walking to the door with only one shoe.

She opens the door, "Yoooooooo! Come on in, Rubes!"

"You lookin fresh," Amethyst compliments.

"Thanks!" Ruby sits down on the messy bed. She was sitting with her legs apart.

"You look," Ruby looks at her feet, "Not ready."

"Nah," Amethyst said as she bends over to put on her shoe again, "I'll be ready. Hold up."

After Amethyst has gotten ready, the two women left to their panel, passes around their neck, of course.

"God, I can'tWAIT for this panel!" Amethyst jumps up and down.

"Hell yeah, it'll be SO much fun!"

"So, uh, you looked a little nervous holding Sapphire's gifts." Amethyst nudged Ruby's side.

"What, me?! I never get nervous, I GET FUCKING MAD!" Ruby defended herself. Plus, it was someone else's stuff, who wouldn't be careful?!

"Pfft, whatever, man!" Amethyst scoffs.

"Let's just go!"

* * *

It was the panel, Ruby and Amethyst were together, of course, on the stage, along with Peridot and Lapis for the panel.

A man was hosting the panel itself, talking and introducing them.

The crowd took a lot of the space and there was people both sitting and standing up to watch them.

"Can you hear me?" The man asks into the microphone.

The crowd cheered, indicating a "yes."

"Okay, so welcome to the second day of VidCon! We're here with these amazing people, starting with Ruby, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis! Ladies and gentlemen give them a round of applause!"

There was a white couch set on the stage, enough seats to fit all four on it. As the crowd roared and praise them, the four sat down.

In the crowd, Sapphire decided to sit down with everyone else. She's definitely visible, even if she's in the very back with some of her fans, her hair is sticking out. It was up in a bun too, standing out more. She was wearing about five necklaces, all made by fans, and holding more gifts, some actually boxes and her pen in her pocket from signing so many things. Everything in boxes or is a piece of paper rests on her lap, her legs crossed as she felt her short-length dress ride up. She still felt cute in the blue with tiny polkadots.

"So," the man starts again, "All four of you, very very invested in gaming, amongst other things, yes?"

"Well," Amethyst stops him, "Lapis is more of a dancer, but you belong up here."

"Thank you. Never ask me if I do anything else with water."

"Do you drink it?" Ruby was being a little shit.

"Who doesn't drink water." It wasn't a question, it was simply a statement.

"So, here's my question to you," the man makes the room quiet, "What got you into gaming? Let's start with... Lapis. Because it isn't your main on your channel."

"It started as a suggestion from both a private message on Twitter and one of the comments, out of nowhere. And then, it just showed up _everywhere._ It was taking over my life. Of course, I recorded myself playing it for the first time. I was really bad, _really bad_ , but I liked it! The Crafter at the end of my name wasn't there at first. Swear."

"So, it started out as probably a young kid who was trolling, but you still did it anyway. And now! You are mixing it up in the world."

"Precisely. I now have a new hobby."

"Nice! Peridot?"

"I started out as a, uh," Peridot starts, bringing the microphone closer to her, "An unboxing and reviewing, and a reacting channel. Those clods only made me watch some scary crap, which is messed up. I unboxed and reviewed consoles and different desktop computers and laptops. And then someone told me to start playing games, so I did. But give me serious games! I'm tired of saying and seeing "is this a weapon" I will not be a meme!"

"Yes and I see on your channel that you do a lot."

"I do! It's a lot of work, but it's my favorite as of now."

"Excellent. So, Amethyst, your turn."

"Oh you know, I played these visual novel games and they were _weird._ Like, I didn't really get what I was playing, but it made me laugh. Then I played this novel called _Nekopara_ and OH. MY. GOD."

"Is it for kids?" He asks.

"Absolutely! Everyone loves cats. But anyway, that gave me a lot of exposure, all pun intended, and then _Huniepop_ is what gave me the bigger audience. And then I got into the other stuff. Like, app games are cool and all, but you know, now I just mess with girlfriend all the time."

"Oh yeah, she's used to it now, right?"

"Hah! Nope!"

"Wow... Well, we move on to the rage herself, Ruby! How are you doing?"

"I'm great, I'm so happy to be here and meet everyone!" Ruby was caught off-guard, but she was able to answer.

"So what was the start of your channel like?"

"It was basically me playing _Happy Wheels_ and _Unfair Platformer,_ which from the very start, I was always loud! I shouldn't be shouting into a microphone, but I am anyway! And it wasn't a job at first, it was just something I thought it would be fun. After a while, it started to become so uplifting and I wanted to do more and do this all the time. So I did! Now I'm doing something that I love every single day and not regret a single thing!"

Then, the crowd cheered for her. Even Sapphire was clapping along for her.

There were more questions and conversing, a joke here and there, talking about how what it's like when people recognize them in public or whenever anyone tells them that they're an inspiration to them.

"So," the man changed the subject, "this portion of the panel is the question. There's a microphone up there where you can ask questions to one of them. So, line up if you have a question. Single file!"

Quickly, people are running to the line and ask one of them at least one question.

"Also!" Amethyst tried to calm the hoard down. "We'll be passing around a basket for the dare portion of the panel, so... Lapis, pass it around."

There was a long line in front of the question-mic, the front person being a teenage boy.

"Okay, so everyone can go in-line at any time, but no cutting! So, young man, you can start?"

He walks forward, super excited, "Hi, um, this question is for all four of you. Will you ever collab with each other? Ruby especially."

"Do you know that I don't have any collab videos?"

This makes everyone laugh.

"I'll totally collab with all of them! I already collabed yesterday with Ruby! It's not gaming, though, sorry kid."

That was the first of many questions. Some of them were silly, some were somewhat serious, some weren't even understandable. Regardless, they were all answered.

Until that one teenage girl goes up there.

"Do any of you have a Youtube crush?"

Amethyst was the first to answer, "Have you seen that video with the lady and the grapefruit? She's bae."

It makes the adults of the crowd laugh, but the younger ones harder understood. Sapphire vaguely remembers the video, hearing rockets blasting off in her head, which is what the video sounds like at certain points.

Peridot answers next, "I'm very fond of iJas, but it's only the aesthetic."

Lapis next, "Nah, but I know Ruby's into someone."

Ruby, without thinking, blurts out, "Sapphire."

The crowd went _insane._ Even the host and the three she was with on stage, she hides away in her hands, slowly falling to the ground.

Sapphire was hunched over as well, hiding from her fans who were fangirling next to her. She was in shock that Ruby, this impulsive, _loud_ , rage gamer was into her. _Her._ The beauty guru with blue hair and lack of personality. They had a crush on each other _this whole time_.

"SAPPHIRE'S OVER HERE!"  
"SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE!"  
"SHE'S RIGHT NEXT TIME! OVER HERE!"

Ruby was now lying on the floor, completely embarrassed now that she remembers that Sapphire was in the very back.

During the dare portion, one dare was Ruby and Sapphire to hug for five seconds, specifically. Ruby walked all the way to her, repeatedly yelling for her to stay where she is. It was a pretty awkward hug, but everyone saying "AWWW" and "KISS" was the worst.

* * *

After the panel, Ruby met up with Sapphire, palms sweating and a cat caught on her tongue.

"So you like me, huh?" Sapphire was holding onto her boxes of gifts. She had a small grin on her face; it was charming.

"Well duh, who doesn't like you?" Ruby only tried her best.

"I mean in a dating way, you dork." Sapphire reaches over and punches her arm.

"I mean it in that way too!" Ruby crosses her arms, "But... Yeah, I just really yelled it out."

"It was cute. But this is us officially meeting for the first time. So, hi, I'm Sapphire."

"I'm Ruby. Do you want to hang out? Today and tomorrow?"

"I'd like that. For the rest of VidCon. Then I have to go back to Florida."

"Whaaaaaaa, no." Ruby whined.

"Yeah, that's where I live. I only brought enough to stay here for three days."

Ruby huffed, "Okay. Let's hang out then! And get away from Amethyst..."

"Good idea. I was going to suggest the same."

For the rest, Sapphire vlogged the two together, (since she forgot to vlog on day one). Everyone in the comment section was asking if they were secretly dating this whole time. She didn't pay much attention to it.

* * *

About three months of texting, phone calls, and Skype later, Sapphire flies over to California, alone, to be with Ruby for a week.

The two haven't brought up the crush thing since, but there was some type of tension, no matter how they interacted.

Ruby planned on playing games and recording videos, making Sapphire the first person she collabed with.

In her small apartment, Ruby let Sapphire take her bed and she would sleep in the living room.

"You don't have to do that-

"It's okay! The bed is like, super comfy and shit, take the whole bed."

Sapphire sets her luggage down, not wanting to take a no from her.

"I can sleep on a couch, Ruby."

"I want you to be comfortable, Sapph! I always sleep there. I can change it up." Ruby insists.

"Okay, let me just fix my stuff and then I'll let you know."

Ruby leaves, closing the door behind her. Sapphire can smell Hot Cheetos and Takis.

* * *

Ruby comes back, opening the door and Sapphire was still checking her luggage. As of now, she's closing it.

"I set up everything, so whenever you're ready, we can start recording. I also brought in an extra chair." Ruby avoided eye contact.

"Let's go then," Sapphire said with a smile.

The office was something out of this world for Sapphire. In her own videos, she only records in her living room and bedroom. But she's so loud that she had to place all her equipment. The red curtain on the wall is always seen in the background, foam to keep sound from echoing, there was even a couch on the other side, probably for making other types of videos, and the computer itself is off far from the couch. The window was closed, the room lightened by bright studio lights.

"What game are we playing?" Sapphire said, sitting in one of the chairs.

"I was thinking _Unfair Sonic_." Ruby sat next to her, her chair more comfortable than the others. "I wanna see if you can get your rage on, beauty guru."

Sapphire hummed, "What makes you think I can get angry like you can?"

"Because this game is fucking awful and gave me so much stress, so just go all out."

Sapphire cracked her knuckles.

"But first, intro, of course," Ruby checked everything on her screen, recording both them and the game and then started:

"Wassup fuckers and WELCOME! To UNFAIR SONIC!" Sapphire wasn't surprised, she heard that intro so many times.

"First off! I know I said I would never play this again," Ruby sighed and rubbed her temple, "However, you are also probably wondering why I also have this beautiful girl with me."

Ruby looked at her with an endearing smile.

"So yes, icywhatudid, Ice Queen, Sapphire, whatever you call her! She's here with me and will be playing this game!" Ruby grabs her red headphones and give them to her.

The screen showed 16-bit Sonic running, with Unfair Sonic written at the top.

"I won't interfere," Ruby moves the headphone on Sapphire's head, so she can hear her too. "You play it however you want to play it."

"I know you're going to get mad at me." Sapphire leaned over to use the keyboard.

"I'll get mad at the game, but not you."

After the game has begun, she already died to a spike for just walking forward.

Sapphire just nodded and Ruby almost reacted, but lets out a loud sigh.

An hour into playing this game, Ruby:

"SAPPHIRE NO!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT ARE-

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?!"

Ruby was losing her mind. Sapphire continued to play and to act so calmly and patiently.

"You're choosing to take it personally." Sapphire said, after she died once again.

"Sapphire, I do this all the time!"

"I know, but you know it's different when someone else is playing."

Ruby stops the game, "I think that's enough for today, Sapphire. My heart can't take this!"

Sapphire takes off the headphones, "Told you. You got mad."

"I KNOW I DID!"

Ruby continues, "Anyway, thank you so much for watching, like and subscribe for new content EVERYDAY! Until next time, LATERS!"

She stops recording everything and she leans back on her chair, looking exhausted.

"I dunno if I can do another video..." Ruby places her hand on her chest.

"I'll give you some time and space." Sapphire said, as she gets up from her chair.

* * *

After that, they started playing serious games like _Life is Strange_ and _The Walking Dead_. Longer series and and hour or two long videos, so they can actually work together.

This started happening often, after the week of rage games she was there, listening to her voice through Skype. Down in the comments, in every video she's in, everyone was a little suspicious of why she's showing up so often.

Not like they minded, though. It's a great mystery for everyone.

Sapphire didn't really put Ruby onto her channel, she mentioned her more often in her Q&A's and livestreams, but Ruby on her channel was as rare as her singing covers.

It was a year into knowing each other and collabing very often.

Even Amethyst and Pearl call them and wondering why they were doing videos together. Practically EVERYDAY.

They didn't reply with anything too questionable.

Around wintertime the next year, Ruby decided she'll try to go to Sapphire in Florida.

During a livestream, she was talking about it to a million watchers.

"I want to go, but I want to surprise her, you know? I feel like I can't, because I don't know how, she just _knows everything_." Ruby fixes her jacket.

"I should just go, huh? Just let her know?"

"Fan funding? No."

Then, she gets an idea.

"Oh shit, I got an idea, ya'll."

* * *

Ruby met Sapphire at the airport. The weather was better than California, but she just wanted to be safe. She found her right away, her blue hair as bright as the sun.

"Hey," Ruby greeted her. She only had her backpack, with some clothes and her laptop.

Sapphire hugs her, giving her a tight squeeze, "Let's go, I have things planned."

Sapphire runs along, pulling Ruby behind her.

* * *

Her apartment was bigger and more organized than her own. It had the girly appeal that Sapphire always shows off, fancy furniture and everything is spotless. The ambience of it all was very serene and tranquil.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't gotten kicked out of your apartment." Sapphire wondered out loud.

"I think about that too." Ruby realizes. "So, what are these plans?"

"Well, videos, of course. I've only been on your channel, not mine."

"Don't do anything bad to me."

"I'm just putting makeup on your face. Don't be scared." Sapphire was laughing on the inside at Ruby's sudden calm demeanor.

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, scared for her life, but she replied, "Bring it!"

Sapphire only hummed happily.

She already had everything set up in the living room. Even all the makeup supplies.

"Just sit and I'll start."

Ruby sighs loudly and sits down with a loud thud.

Sapphire follows, sitting on her legs and starts her camera.

"Hello my snowballs, I'm here with-

Sapphire puts her arms around Ruby, hugging her and head against her shoulder.

"RUBY MOTHERFUCKERS!" Ruby introduced herself.

Sapphire loses it and bursts into laughing, snorting and letting go of Ruby to calm down.

Ruby had a smug look on her face.

Sapphire fans herself and lets out a deep breath, "Yes, this eternal flame baby, and today. I'll be doing her makeup!"

"Wait, don't people who do this challenge do this to their boyfriend or girlfriend or something?"

"Shut up," Sapphire was already suffering, but she said it with a smile. "I need you to close your eyes, please."

"Ooo, kiss?" Ruby asked with her eyes closed.

Sapphire pinches her cheek, indirectly telling her to stop teasing.

* * *

At the very end of the video, Ruby looked shiny and had glitter on her face, feeling itchy, yet fabulous at the same time.

"So that's it for today. Thank you so much, Ruby, for coming all the way from California just to make you pretty." Sapphire couldn't stop looking at her. "So subscribe because I upload everyday. Look up at the stars tonight and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Laters," Ruby says and then Sapphire turns off the camera.

"Do you want to take it off?" Sapphire asks.

"It feels like bugs are crawling on my face." Ruby admits.

"Okay, hold on." Sapphire reaches into the bag of supplies she has and took out wipes. "Close your eyes again."

Ruby does so, no sassy remarks this time. Sapphire was sad that she had to get rid of all her hard work, but she understands. She removed all of it as much as possible, double checking and gets up to throw it away.

Ruby opens her eyes, blinking since everything in the room was suddenly too bright.

She goes to her backpack, wondering what to do now. She has secretly made a game just for Sapphire; she didn't know when to let her play. Since she's gone, Ruby decides to put her phone somewhere, secretly hiding it vertically, and record. She was able to go back to where she was in the nick of time.

"Okay, that's done for the day." Sapphire goes back into the living room.

"Hey, I was actually making this game, I guess, in my free time," Ruby starts, her heart racing.

"How cool," Sapphire said in awe.

"Do you want to play it?" Ruby stands up.

"Sure," Sapphire beams.

Ruby gets up and gets it.

"It doesn't need WiFi, so don't worry." Ruby waves it off.

The phone hiding right in front of them, Sapphire watches as Ruby finds it.

"Okay, here." Ruby passes the laptop to her.

The screen said, "Flame & Ice: game by Ruby Harris for Sapphire." It was a simple black background and a small fire and ice crystal. Below the two, says, "use WASD to move."

Sapphire does so, the flame moving around and the black screen.

Ruby sat there, frozen and unsure of what she'll say.

 _Flame was only by themselves._ The screen in white words typed out.

Sapphire was looking at the screen, a small grin and just moving around on the game.

 _Then, Flame met Ice. Ice didn't' say a lot. Flame only tried their best._

Sapphire lets out a giggle, thinking it was like her.

 _They hung out with each other all the time. The only feeling was happy._

Sapphire cleared her throat.

"You're scaring me, say something!" Ruby grabs her shoulder.

"I'm playing it. I know there's story, so I'm trying to pay attention!" Sapphire plays a cold hand over Ruby's.

 _Flame started to feel something. Something more than happiness._

Sapphire gulped, wondering what it is. She only assumed it's no good, since Ruby said this is the first.

 _Ice was hard to figure out. Making Flame wonder._

It was quiet. It was eerie.

 _Flame wanted to ask, but it was hard. It IS hard._

 _Flame talks to them everyday. They always want to talk to them. They weren't sure if they felt the same._

 _Flame managed to be the one melting. Not Ice._

On the screen, Flame reaches to a stop point, Ice was on the other side.

 _They stand there._

 _"Ice."_

 _..._

 _"I really like you. We're very different, but you make me so happy and make me feel complete."  
"Weird huh?"  
_ _"Sapphire."_

Sapphire was surprised to see her name. She places a hand over her mouth as the text starts to go.

 _"Your laugh."  
"Your company."  
"Your sweetness."  
"Your compassion."  
"Your patience."  
"Your beauty."_

It stops there. The two little sprites on the screen start to come together. They were right next to each other.

 _"You may believe you're not any of these things."  
"Pretty blase, huh?"  
"But they're there."  
_ _"I promise."  
_ _ **"Will you be my girlfriend?"**_

Sapphire covers her face with both her hands. Ruby can hear sniffling, so she places a hand on the other's back. Sapphire looks, the options at the bottom saying "Yes" and "No."

Sapphire quickly goes with yes and then jumps into Ruby's arms, tackling her to the ground, and crying into her shirt.

"You're such an asshole." Sapphire said in between tears and sniffling.

"But you said yes," Ruby held her, running her hand through her blue hair. She was glad she caught in on video.

The sprites were standing next to each other, a little red heart in the middle.  
 _Flame & Ice can work together!  
You won her heart!  
Congratulations!_

* * *

It has been another whole year.

Sapphire is in Ruby's home, setting up all her clothes in the dresser. She has changed into Ruby's red shirt and her gray boxers with little hearts on it. It was a hot summer morning; she arrived yesterday.

A knock on the door, slightly aggressive, but only Ruby knocks that way.

"Yes, Ruby?" Sapphire raises her voice slightly.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, you may."

Ruby walks in, wearing an almost identical outfit, and looked so bright and lively.

"Are you ready to film the video?" Ruby asks, closing the door behind her.

"Almost, I'm still setting everything. I'm so glad Pearl and Amethyst were able to take all my things."

"You didn't have to move here," Ruby gets on the bed, close Sapphire, with a luggage between them.

"I wanted to move here," Sapphire leans over to kiss her cheek.

Sapphire closes the now empty luggage and places it on the floor.

"Let's film this video!"

* * *

"Wassup you snowball motherfuckers and WELCOME! To Sapphire's channel!" Ruby does the intro. They were sitting on the floor of Ruby's office, their backs against the couch.

"I'm back with Ruby and today, we bought this game called _Cards Against Humanity_." Sapphire reads the box.

Ruby clears her throat, "But first, we have same to say."

"Yeah, before we get to the naughty game, we have been hiding something. We read your comments, all your questions, on Twitter, Tumblr, Snapchat, and even videos from both you guys and other Youtubers."

She continues, "Yes, Ruby and I are dating. We have been together for... a whole year now. We're pretty good at hiding it."

Ruby nods. Out of the shot, the two were holding hands, resting on Sapphire's lap.

"We didn't tell right away, because... this is very personal and we just really wanted to be sure that we could work out. And yeah, I did move in with Ruby, which is why there was no videos from me or her. No more girly furniture, just white couch."

"What's wrong with it?" Ruby looked behind her.

"Nothing is wrong. My fans are used to my living room or my bed, so this is brand new. That's all we had to say, so yay, Youtube couple."

Sapphire rests her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"What if they don't believe us?" Ruby inquires.

"You're just saying that to kiss me."

As Sapphire lifts up her head, Ruby does so, quickly pecking her lips. Sapphire was speechless; she can't even be mad at her.

The video will be going on both their channels, with the fitting name "CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY (FT. MY GIRLFRIEND).

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry, it got out of hand fast! I probably put a lot of useless details, but I was working on this the whole time.  
END THE YEAR WITH A BANG.  
Review and I'll see you all next year!**


End file.
